1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency semiconductor switch, and more particularly, to a high frequency semiconductor switch used in wireless communications apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front end of wireless communications apparatuses such as mobile phones, PCs, and the like, has had a high frequency semiconductor switch mounted therein. The high frequency semiconductor switch includes a plurality of field effect transistors (FETs). A FET is used for each terminal, for example, a transmission terminal and a reception terminal in a time division multiple communications mode and a transmission terminal and a reception terminal in a frequency division multiple communications mode, or the like, (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-194891).
The FETs used for each terminal are generally designed to have the same configuration. Therefore, there is little difference between the terminals in terms of characteristics thereof.
The FETs used for each terminal are designed to have the same configuration, but to have a difference in terms of the characteristics required between the terminals. For example, characteristics required for the transmission terminal and the reception terminal may be different.